Heaven Can Wait
by catchme21
Summary: One Winchester is laid to rest.


Warning: Death of main character is implied. I couldn't help myself.  
AN: The writer's strike is over! Kripke is taking up ownership again (tho for a while I swear they were mine haha) but I shall continue to play as long as he allows.

:..:SN:..:

And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart  
Will take me through the lonely night  
Through the cold of the day  
And I know  
I know  
Heaven can wait  
_-Meatloaf_

:..:SN:..:

Fattened rain drops fell from darkened clouds as a staccato of rumbling thunder made its way across the open sky. A tall man stood alone in the deluge, his dark navy suit long ago turned black by the rain clinging to his aged frame. He stood proud even as he stood in mourning.

"We had a good run, didn't we?" His voice crystallized in the cold air, sending small puffs of steam into the humid air, a voice turned rough as years passed by.

"Honestly, I'm amazed we lasted as long as we did." His words went unanswered, yet he didn't feel alone. "There was that stupid deal, but it didn't take long to get out of that one." He chuckled softly as he reminisced.

A single tear slid down his weathered cheek, mixing with the rain that wouldn't let up. The downpour echoed his internal struggle, but he refused to break down. Not here, not now. His brother deserved more from him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since the last person had squeezed his hand, murmured soft words of comfort and apologies, and had walked away. Not enough time he was sure, the smell of freshly dug dirt still cocooned him with the comfort of memories long past. He had waived off the last black umbrella, enjoying the feel of the rain as it pelted his skin. It brought him to life.

"You would think with the lives we led we wouldn't have made it to our forties, let alone our seventies."

The pristine surface of the new grave marker stood out from the rest, sticking out among the others who were darkened and cracked with time. To him it was the most beautiful sight, it was his family.

By request he had buried his brother next to their parents, and a line of three Winchesters now lay in a row.

"We always had each other; maybe that's what made us so unbeatable, so invincible." It was true, they had dug their last grave when he was fifty-eight, but hadn't stopped exorcising demons until he was sixty-nine. They had hunted till the end, and now he was finished.

He had watched his brother's health deteriorate as time had gone by, and now he felt more relief than anything at the fact that his short but tedious battle was over, that his suffering was put to rest.

"Of all the things we hunted, you had to be taken out by some stupid illness I can't even pronounce."

The sickness had hit him fast, with no mercy. The past six months had been filled with hospital visits, needles, and death.

"Grandpa!" Three feet four inches of blonde came running up to him, her small curls bouncing as she made her way through the tombstones. She didn't seem to mind the rain or the mud that was slowly staining her little gray dress.

"Candice!" her mother yelled, giving chase.

"It's okay, I've got her," the man murmured, scooping his granddaughter into his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, laying her head on one broad shoulder. He returned the hug, cuddling her small body near.

"Why are you sad?" she asked, her voice muffled by his coat.

"I'm just saying good bye." He hugged the little girl again as another tear ran down his face. The rain was finally letting up, the clouds breaking and releasing as small rays of sun to patch the sodden ground. One ray slowly brightened the corner of the polished tombstone, and the man knew it was time to finally relinquish his duties.

"We have watched out for each other our whole lives, often when we had no one else and the world was against us. We have faced demons, werewolves, wendigos, and even a griffin. We have seen things that should have put us away, and have killed more than we had a right to. We knew Latin better than English, could spout off a full exorcism in our sleep. You and I were badass little dudes in our day.

"I'm not sure if heaven is ready for us, but you save me a seat up there. Tell them to warm up the pie and to put an extra beer in the fridge."

The man looked towards his waiting family.

"I kept my promise, we made it. I will join you some day, but for now man, I'm going to finish the work down here."

The little girl lifted her head. "What work Grandpa?"

"The work we started," he replied with a wink, poking his finger into the girl's side, wrenching a giggle and a squirm.

"I love you Sammy, and may you finally find peace."

:..:SN:..:

I don't normally do death fics but I couldn't help myself. Had a rough week and needed something dark, and then I don't know what it turned into. Hope you enjoyed!

Kris


End file.
